Where is Lindsay?
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: what happens when Shane Casey wants revenge on Danny, and goes after the most important thing to him.


NCIS and CSI New York cross over

DAY 1

"Danny lets go its time to get to the lab, lets go." Lindsay Monroe yelled through her and Danny's one room apartment, her and Danny have been together for a year and a half now they worked together she was attracted to Danny the second she lay eyes on him. Lindsay used to live in Montana and worked in the crime lab there but it was always her dream to move to New York and work in the crime lab there, she is glad she did because if she didn't she would have never met Danny and be as happy as she is now. "Danny!" she yelled again finally get a response.

" Sorry Montana, today I have to go in front of a judge in court, for the murder of Lance Corpal Mike O'Neil, and have to deal with some NCIS agents at the same because Mac did not inform their director we had found him he was missing for a month and they had a BOLO out for him but Mac did nothing anyway."

"So why do you have to deal with them, why cant Mac or Stella or Don, why you?" Lindsay wondered it just was not fair to him he did nothing wrong it was Mac that got them into the mess.

"I guess because Stella and Don are off today and don't have to come in and Mac told me too. I don't really want to because I heard the head agent is a real hard ass its not exactly what I want to deal with on a Monday morning but I don't really have a choice, ya know."

"Ok were gonna be late and I am sure Mac is already pissed so lets go." Lindsay said.

Danny smiled and they left, as they pulled into the parking garage they were about to get out when someone struck him from behind everything went dizzy the last thing he remembered was hearing Lindsay yell his name repeatedly over again then he heard a gun shot, and some whispers he could not understand and then nothing.

" DiNozzo, what are you doing falling asleep, stay awake." Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled to his field agent as he dozed off on the plane to New York. In the background he could her Agent David and Agent McGee laughing, trying not to be heard but they were loud enough that Gibbs could he might not be able to see well but he could here fine. Over the loud speaker the flight attended began to speak.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in New York in 5 minutes, thank you we hope you had a nice flight," with that team Gibbs as some people called them but mostly their spunky forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto. They started packing up their bags and waited for the plane to land at there destination. So Gibbs can have some meaningful words with this Mac guy who took their case without asking permission not that Gibbs would have let them take over even if they asked.

Danny woke up suddenly from a loud bang of thunder. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing sitting in his car then it all came back to him the bash to the head and the yells coming from Lindsay. "Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay where are you, COME ON LINDSAY WHERE ARE YOU!" Danny yelled more panic in his voice every time he said her name and she did not respond. Where did she go? Who took her? he had so many questions, he had to go find Mac.

"Agent Gibbs so nice to finally meet you , were so sorry about the inconvenience about your case but we have it all wrapped up so if you don't mind jus-"

"Mac, Mac, I need help please Mac they took her they hit me and took her she screamed and I could do noth-" Danny started yelling not even noticing Gibbs and his team staring at him confused with what he was talking about.

"Woah, woah Danny what's wrong who was taken what happened?" Mac asked afraid of the answer.

Danny relaxed the best he could to talk to Mac. "Mac its , its Lindsay we were about to get out of the car and then I got hit in the head, then I heard my name yelled, Lindsay yelled for me she screamed my name Mac, and I couldn't help her its my fault they could take her. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her but look what happened. She is gone, because of me Mac because of me." Danny started cry but stopped when he saw Gibbs and his team watching him closely wondering what was going on with this Danny man they just meant.

"Danny its not your fault at all, why would you think that we will find Lindsay if it's the last thing we do, I promise." Mac turned back to Gibbs and his team. "I'm sorry were going to have to postpone our court session we have a CSI to find before something happens to her." Mac explained he pulled out his phone and dialed Stella.

"Hey Mac what's up you do realize its my day off right." Stella explained a bit teasingly.

"I'm sorry Stella but you have to come in it's a emergency." Mac explained.

"Mac what's going on? What happened?" Stella worried voice filled the line and Mac could here it loud and clear even as she tried to hide it. "MAC!" Stella yelled.

"Stella, Lindsay been kidnapped." Mac said slowly he stopped to listen to her reaction but it never came all he heard was the dial tone."

Lindsay opened her eyes and felt like she was moving, hitting bumps every once in a while she finally put two and two together and realized she is in the back of the van. She wondered why her head hurt so much she remembered nothing, nothing at all last thing she remembers was seeing Danny's worried face as he passes out from the hit to his head with a baseball bat. "Danny he must be worried sick!" she said. The door flew open in the back of the truck and a masked man walked he was just watching her until he broke the silence and punched her for no reason but after he laughed she wanted to scream for Danny but the pain hurt to much but she did get out a couple of words that she hoped would frighten the man a little.

"My friends will come looking for you, and they will find you and kill you." Lindsay said trying to be as confidant as she could but she had her own doubts in Mac, but Danny is different he wont rest until he finds her she knows that, at least she hopes. At last the man spoke the voice sounding familiar some how she knows that no one she knows would do something like this. Would they?

"Lindsay please don't have so much hope in your CSI friends they will only get you back if I get what I want first." The masked man said to her.

" How do you know my name? and what do you want that's so important you had to take me the only person I'm really close to at the lab is-" She stopped in mid sentence and looked up as the masked man finished the sentence for her.

"Danny?" He said it like a question not a statement. He walked over to her and put his hand under her she whipped her head away then spit at him.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her again then walked out of the room. She had to find out who this man was so she could realize what Danny did that was so bad that the masked man would kidnap her, its like she was a ransom, Danny gave the man what he wanted and Danny got her.

"Hey, hey Ziva." Tony whispered to his co-worker.

"What Tony." She snapped at him.

"Anyone no what is going on?" Tony asked Ziva. As Ziva was about to speak when McGee began to speak first. " It looks like one of their CSI's, um I believe her name is Lindsay Messer was kidnapped at about 0700 out in there parking garage. They don't know where she is." McGee explained.

"OK that explains why one of the CSI was freaking out. But why was he so freaked out it's a co-worker?" Tony asked trying his best to ignore Ziva's glares.

"Well Tony how would you feel if Abby went missing she is just a co-worker, and besides she is not just a co-worker." The young agent explained.

"What do you mean, not just a co-worker?" Tony asked confused. Before Tim could answer, Gibbs answered for him. "It means if they worked for me they would have broke rule 12,Dinozzo." Gibbs explained.

"Ohhh I get it, their boss allows this to happen?" Tony asked.

"Yea, I guess." Gibbs said.

While Gibbs and his team were trying to figure out what is going on, Danny, Stella, Don, Sid, Mac, Adam and Sheldon were all in Danny and Lindsay's combined office.

"What are we going to do Mac we cant have NCIS involved in this case, their boss seems like the guy who is going to push and push until he hears what he wants to hear not what we tell him and we cant deal with someone like that." Danny stated to Mac.

"Yea Mac we have to get them to leave their just going to get in the way and take even longer to find Lindsay then it should." Stella chimed in.

"Alright, alright relax ill go talk to Agent Gibbs in a moment but first Stella I want you and Flack to go to the car see if you can find anything prints, sweat, blood anything. Wait Danny could you tell if Lindsay put up a fight?" Mac asked.

"I couldn't tell Mac, but I do remember gun shots and from what I saw before I passed out was I didn't see any guns a think Lindsay grabbed my emergency I had under the passenger seat and tried shooting them I taught her how to shoot but she was always so afraid to pull the trigger I think they might have taken it from her." Danny explained.

"OK you two go Adam check Lindsay's phone records maybe they didn't take her phone right away and try to pinpoint her location if its on still. Danny go home this is too personal for you." As Mac barked orders at the CSIs Danny didn't move.

"Mac I am not going home to just sit their and do nothing while Lindsay is out there somewhere scared out of her mind, how can you even tell me to go home." Danny said angry at Mac for even giving the suggestion to him. Mac stared at him then back out to the NCIS agents and began to speak again.

"Fine you cant work the case but you can try to get the NCIS agents to leave."

"Fine, at least it will make me feel like I accomplished something for Lindsay." With that Danny turned around and walked out of his and Lindsay's office.

"I am sorry what is your name again." Danny asked walking up to Tony.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony answered proudly. "And you are?"

"Danny Messer." Danny spoke. "I would like to know where your boss is Anthony."

"Please call me Tony first and second when the boss man is not around I am the boss, so what can I do for you Danny."

"A very important case has come up and my boss needs you to leave until its solved, so if you don't mind just leav-." Danny didn't even have time to finish when Tony interrupted him.

"I want to help." Was all he said.

"What?" Was all Danny's mouth could form.

"I have been where you are see that agent over there." Tony said pointing to Ziva. "She and I are dating our boss does not know cause he has all these rules we have to follow rule 12 never date a co-worker. But a long time ago before we went out she left, went back to Israel because of something I did she got herself in a bad situation, she got kidnapped by terrorists and held in Somalia Africa I went to save her even though I was told she was dead I didn't believe it and I am glad I didn't because then she would not be here right now. Danny I know what your going through and it hurts I want to help you find your girl Lindsay , that's a promise I don't know what my boss is going to say but I am not going to let this happen to another couple it hurts man I know it hurts." Tony said. Danny was speechless he didn't know what to think or say if that.

"Thanks Tony." Was all he said.

"Stella, come over here look what I found." Don yelled he and Stella were down in the parking garage looking for anything on where they took Lindsay.

"What you find Flack?" Stella asked.

"It looks like a map of some sort for a wear house on the lake. You find anything Stella?"

"Yea I got finger prints off the door handle, not the neatest work we should find Lindsay Quickly."

"Unless the print is not in AFIS or CODIS." Don said.

"Way to be negative Flack. "Stella said.

"Adam anything on Lindsay's cell phone yet?" Danny asks as he walked in with Tony on his heels. Adam looked and saw Tony he looked at Danny and Danny nodded.

"Umm I am still trying to wait for it to come on long enough to track, its been going on and off over and over again I am just not fast enough to track it." Danny was just about to speak when Tony said something first.

"Agent McGee can try, he is really good at doing things fast if you want me to get him." Tony stated hopefully Tim will be able to track it.

"Yea that would be great, thanks." Danny said with excitement in his voice. Tony turned and walked out to call McGee.

" Yea Tony what do you want." McGee asked.

"Come up to the crime lab they need help tracking the phone of the missing CSI."

"Tony, Gibbs said to NOT get involved in the case."

"Come on Tim she is so young and she needs help just do this one thing." Tony begged and begged McGee. When he heard him sigh.

"Fine I will be there in a minute." Tim hung up and looked over to where Gibbs is standing and walked away.

Tim walks into the lab where Danny, Tony and Adam are sitting waiting for him to get there. The lab is mostly quit except for the every now and then beeping when Lindsay's phone goes on and off. He is not used to the quiet in a lab back at NCIS there was always loud music playing it just wasn't the same.

"Hey Tony." Tim says as he walks into the lab. Tony turns his head and sees that big DiNozzo smile.

"Hey McGee, this is Adam and Danny." Tony says.

"Can you trace this phone it goes on and off every 10 seconds, and I never had to trace something that fast?" Adam asks McGee.

"Yea I can try" McGee sits down and wait for the phone to go back on. He sees it go back on and gets right to work after the phone goes off McGee turns around and gets up walks over to the printer and pulls out the phone coordinates, and hands them to Danny.

"Thank you so much agent McGee. But how do you do that so fast?" Danny asks amazed at how fast he traced the number.

"Don't know just a lot of practice I guess." McGee walks out of the room heading back to wear Gibbs is. 'Now I have to figure out an excuse to wear I went.' He thought to himself.

"Ok according to this she is in a locker on the lake, to be specific locker 635. Adam call Mac tell him Agent DiNozzo and I are going to check it out, and we will call if we need back up." Adam nodded and picked up the phone to call Mac. Tony and Danny jumped in the car and sped off to the lake.

"McGee where did you go I said to stay put and not go anywhere we still cant find DiNozzo." Gibbs said McGee was good at hiding feelings the only thing he could not hide is guilt.

"McGee what do you know? Do you know where DiNozzo went?" Gibbs was getting angry because his youngest was keeping secrets from him. "MCGEE!" Gibbs said much louder but not exactly yelling. McGee stayed quit hoping Gibbs would just give up and ignore him, but no, he kept pushing and McGee got annoyed Tony never said not to tell Gibbs so why wasn't he telling him?

" He asked me to trace the missing CSI's phone because their computer expert was not fast enough to do it, so I did, I know I shouldn't have but Tony kept begging and begging so I did just to shut him up." McGee explained as fast as he could Gibbs just looked at him and said one word.

"Where?" Was all Gibbs said McGee lied and said he didn't know, because he didn't want Gibbs to go basing through the door as soon as they were going to do something to get the agent back. Gibbs believed him and nodded. Still anger in his eyes but calmer. McGee sighed with relief that Gibbs bought that he didn't know.

Since the man has left Lindsay has been going over everyone who it could be and who was specifically connected to Danny, she only thought of one Shane Casey but from what she remembers, we caught him and put him in jail. If its not him then who could it be maybe he broke out of jail. Lindsay tried to get out of the ropes again but they were tied so tight she could not budge. The doors flung open and the masked man walked again, only he didn't have a mask on, and she was right it is Shane Casey.

"Shane Casey?" Was all Lindsay could say. He is one of the most dangerous killers in New York and for some reason he found a strong hatred for Danny. No one understood why but he just did.

"Lindsay I am so glad you remember me, I hope Danny loves you as much as he says he does because

if I don't get what I want your going to die and I don't think Danny is going to be very happy about that."

Lindsay didn't know what to do she was so frightened she just said nothing no back talk nothing just silence was all.

Danny and Tony pulled up to the wear house where the GPS said Lindsay's phone is located. Danny got out followed by Tony right behind him guns drawn ready to shoot if needed Danny knew that he would do anything to get Lindsay back to him safe and sound where she should be. Danny signaled Tony to come over and open the door. The door flew open and they charged in.

"There's no one here Danny." Tony says as he puts his gun back in his holder on his side. Danny follows Tony's suit and does the same he starts walking they go in opposite directions hoping to find Lindsay's phone.

"Tony, over here I got the phone, over here." Danny yells out to Tony. Tony comes running over to him as fast as he could. "Theirs a note on it."

"Well what are you waiting for read it." Tony says impatiently

_Danny hey buddy what's up its been awhile hasn't it Danny boy. By now I am sure you found this note and is reading it. So how does it feel to lose someone close to you huh Danny that's what I thought you speechless I am I lost my brother the closest thing I had to a hero and you lose your girlfriend I say a fair trade. I should just kill her now, but if I do I cant get what I want so here's the deal you can have Lindsay if I get all of the evidence you got out of my brothers apartment that you have locked up at the science club. Deal. I hope so. I will contact you soon._

_Always Shane Casey._

"Dimmit this is bad real bad Tony, what am I going to do no, no, no this cant be happening. Why him?" Danny punches the wall behind him, mumbling to himself.

" Danny what's so bad about this Shane Casey guy?" Tony asks confused why his new friend just hit over drive with worry and anger.

"This guy nearly ruined my life he took my dog tags, my wallet and my badge he tried to be me got me in all this trouble. That's what's so bad about him now he has Lindsay, all because I put his brother in jail, and his bother decides to off himself in jail and he blames me." Danny explains the anger building up inside him.

"Okay lets go find your boss show him the note." Tony says calmly, Danny nodes his head and the two of them walk to the car.

Mac is just sitting at his desk when a young girl walks in with short brown hair and glasses.

"Can I help you miss?" Mac ask obvious agervation in his voice.

"Yes, I am supposed to follow Lindsay Monroe around for awhile to get use to the lab. I am going to be taking her position when she is on feternity leave in a month."

"What's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Rebecca Szmanda."

" Your telling me Lindsay Monroe is pregnant?" Mac says amazed at what he is hearing how could Lindsay not tell him or Danny. Now I have to be even more worried not just by the fact she is missing but now she is pregnant and missing. "If you can just excuse me for a second, I need to make a phone call."

RING

RING

RING. It kept ringing Tony looked over to Danny and saw he wasn't going to pick up his phone, but out of nowhere he grabs the phone and answers.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled. Tony jumped at the sudden burst from Danny.

"Wow Danny I should be the one pissed at you not the other way around." Mac said to Danny.

"Sorry Mac didn't mean to yell just a little pissed off." Danny stated. "Wait why are you pissed at me?"

"Um I don't know not telling me Lindsay is expecting, that I had to find out by the person who will be filling in for her while she is out. How do you think this makes me feel Danny?" Mac says raising his voice a little.

"I'm sorry Mac but we have bigger problems now."

"What is that Danny?"

"Its Shane Casey Mac, Shane Casey has Lindsay."

"Danny relax, we will fix this. How? why?"

"Ok Mac I believe you just what am is supposed to do?"

"Just come back we will figure this out."

"Ok." Danny hangs up and looks at Tony. "Tony there is something else you should know about Lindsay." There was a long silence. "She's pregnant too."

"What that's great but bad at the same time since she's missing but still."

"Thanks Tony lets go back now." They both nodded and the rest of the car ride was silence listening to jazz until they got back to the office so much was running through Danny's head. Just by what he looks like Tony knew that nothing was going to get in his way of getting back Lindsay and his unborn child.

Gibbs and his team were just sitting around when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was their forensics scientist Abby Sciuto. She was always excited about something.

"Gibbs why didn't you tell me Lindsay was missing I would have been there yesterday?"

"Abby what are you talking about? How do you know Lindsay Monroe?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"We met at a lab convention a couple years ago. We became great friends I visited her in Montana at least twice a year and she came to Washington at least twice a year too. Gibbs how could you not tell me, what can I do to help? Are you even helping Gibbs? Or being selfish because it is not one of your people." Gibbs could tell Abby was getting angrier and angrier as she talked to Gibbs, she kept going on and on and on about how she is mad at Gibbs.

"Abby I am sorry, I will go find out what I can do Tony is already helping out Lindsay's boyfriend." Gibbs explained hoping it will calm the forensic scientist down.

"See Tony is always one step ahead of the game, I love him for that. Ok Gibbs call me if anything comes up ok Gibbs."

"Ok Abs, I will, bye."

"Bye Gibbs." Abby hung up and Gibbs sighed how was he supposed to help them he had no idea what was going on Tony did though. That's what he had to do find Tony and figure out what is exactly going on.

Lindsay still sat alone in the dark room she had no idea what was going on her wrists were bleeding from her trying to pull out of the wires that tied her to the chair. She didn't know what to do next so she just stopped trying to get out of the wires. 'Danny, Mac where are you?' She thought. She started losing faith in Danny and Mac and the rest of the team, what if they weren't going to come for her. Lindsay started to cry and she didn't even notice a young girl walk in she had brown hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in stripped socks up to her knees and wore a black tutu. With a black shirt and a red a black skull sweater.

"Hi." Was all she said she seemed speechless she couldn't be over 14 years old how did Shane Casey get a hold of her, she is so young.

"Sweetie what is your name?" the young girl just looked at her. "Honey what is you name?" Lindsay repeated. The girl looked up and finally told Lindsay her name.

"My name is Laryssa Fierle, I don't know how I got here I just woke up in a dark room then a man came in and told me to walk down the hall and go in the first room to the left I did and this is where I ended up in here with you." Laryssa said. she seemed frightened.

"Lindsay I can see you met Laryssa, she is here to keep you company while we wait for Danny to contact me." Shane threw a razor at Laryssa.

"Laryssa untie Lindsay." Shane ordered, Laryssa started to cut threw the wire as she was told to do so. Shane Casey walked back out of the room the two just looked at each other and Laryssa continued to cut threw the wire.

Tony and Danny walked in to the lab, Danny told Tony something but Gibbs couldn't hear what they said but Danny went one way and Tony walked towards Gibbs. Tony did not look happy but then again neither did Danny when he walked away.

"DiNozzo what is going on?" Gibbs asked Ziva and McGee walked over when they heard Gibbs talk to Tony.

"We found out who has Lindsay Monroe boss." Tony says to Gibbs. Gibbs looked puzzled,

"Who DiNozzo." Gibbs asked Ziva and McGee started walking over to where Gibbs and Tony where talking to listen to what Tony has to say. Tony was quiet and finally began to speak.

"His name is Shane Casey, He is targeting Danny because he put his brother in jail then his brother killed himself in jail, now I guess he is just seeking revenge on him by taking someone away he loves." Tony explained.

"Is their anything we can do for the Casey guy to change his mind about keeping Lindsay?" Ziva asked.

"He left a note saying he wants all the evidence from his brothers apartment."

"OK that's easy enough to do just do what we did when Ari broke in to NCIS and held Ducky and Kate hostage in autopsy, make copies of everything and give those to him it wasn't that hard for us." Gibbs says. Gibbs looks at Tony and can tell he is not saying everything he knows. Ziva noticed what Gibbs was looking at and asked the question first.

"Tony what are you leaving out?" Ziva asked worry in her voice they all looked at Tony.

" Lindsay Monroe is pregnant boss." Tony said they whole team was astonished. They were speechless. Nothing came out.

Danny walked slowly in to Mac's office. Mac looked sympathetic but angry at the same time, Danny didn't know if he was going to get yelled at or talked to but at this point the really didn't care he just wanted to get it over with so he can go find Lindsay before Casey did anything he would regret. Mac was quiet he just stared at him Danny didn't want to be the first to speak. But he had a feeling that's what Mac was waiting for. So he was the first to speak.

"Mac, I am sorry we didn't tell you Lindsay wanted to but I told her we should wait I wasn't thinking strait I am sorry Mac." Danny said.

"Danny that's exactly what you weren't doing thinking, you're a smart boy Danny if I knew Lindsay might of stayed home today cause I would have told her too, but no you didn't tell me so look at the mess were in now Danny."

"So your basically saying this is all my fault Mac?"

"No Danny this is in no way your fault, it could have happened to anyone, don't ever say this is your fault because its not." Danny could not believe Mac it was his fault if he was more aware of his surroundings he could have fought off the people that took Lindsay. Before Danny or Mac could say another word Agent Gibbs walked in with Agent Ziva David, Agent Timothy McGee and Agent Anthony DiNozzo right on his heels.

"What can we do to help detective Mac?" Gibbs asks. Mac turned around and saw Gibbs and his team standing waiting for a reply.

"Ummmmm you want to help? Agent Gibbs." Mac asks.

"Yes we do." Ziva says.

"I don't know what we have for you to do we don't have a lot to do either just wait for Shane Casey to contact us. But I do have something, Stella found a fingerprint on Dannys car when I had them look over it for evidence. Agent Gibbs does one of your agents by any chance have experience in lab work?"

" Yes, I do Agent McGee can help you a lot." Gibbs said., He looked at McGee and McGee smiled he was happy to help they all were. They had a responsibility not to just the military but to all people if they could they would, Tony was a homicide detective before NCIS Ziva well she was Massod but I guess you can say she solved crimes in a way. Timothy he did what he does now except it was all computers not field work. And Gibbs well Gibbs was a marine that says it all so they all wanted to help and that's what they were going to do.

"That's great Agent Gibbs I will go call Linds- Adam to come up here to get him." Mac tried to put a smile on his face but he couldn't. "That's all I can think of right now Agent DiNozzo if you want you can go with Danny and find out what he is up too." Tony nodded and walked towards Danny and Lindsay's office.

Laryssa took off her sweater and ripped some pieces off and tied them around Lindsay's rists to stop the bleeding from her trying to get out of the wire. Lindsay and Laryssa were talking a lot she found out a lot about the young girl. How she ended up in the hands of Shane Casey, she was just walking home from her school in Amherst New York with her friend Brandi when she stopped to tie her shoe and her friend did not notice she got grabbed from behind and pulled into a black truck she couldn't see but she heard her friend Brandi yelling her name. The one thing that Lindsay did not understand was how he kept her quiet on the trip from New York to Washington DC or got her on a plane she is 14. Her birthday is May 17th that's 5 days away and she is stuck in this hell hole Lindsay just hopes Danny and Mac and the rest of the team find them before her birthday, I don't think she would want to spend her birthday in a dark room alone and scared. Its 2:00 am and Laryssa fell asleep with her head on Lindsay's lap after talking she was stroking her hair as she watched her sleep wishing she wasn't in the position she is in. " God damn'it Danny where are you?" She whispered, quiet enough not to wake up Laryssa. The door flew open and Shane Casey walked in he was about to speak when Lindsay spoke first.

"Casey please don't wake her do what you want to me just don't hurt her she is just a child 14 where do you find the courage to kidnap a child not even in high school. What the hell is wrong with you?" Lindsay said not loud but the anger was building.

"Please Lindsay relax I will not hurt the child but I'm about to call back and tell them the drop and the time if you like you can speak with Danny." He acturally sounded kind caring for once she felt relieved she would be allowed to hear Danny's voice again.

"Casey can I please just tell Laryssa I will be back?" Lindsay asked. Casey nodded and Lindsay ran back over to Laryssa and woke her up.

"Laryssa I will be right back ok, don't worry just go back to sleep." Lindsay said calmly, Laryssa nodded and dozed back to sleep. Lindsay walked back to Casey and walked out with him.

Adam and McGee were running the finger through AFIS and CODIS hoping for a match McGee had a video confrence open to DC to talk to Abby she was also running it through the military DATA base.

There was a ding and McGee turned to relize it was coming from Abby. "Timmy I got a match, its Lance Corpral Wang Chung. He is in Washington? Timmy how is he in Washington right now?"

"I don't know Abby." Before Abby could say anymore. McGee saw Abby turn around and he saw a man in her lab." Abby who is that?" McGee was getting worried. "Abby who is in your lab?" McGee was starting to yell.

"Timmy its Lance Corpral Wang Chung." Abby said slowly she didn't want to startle him, he looked kinda pissed and had a gun on his side and I knife in his hand.

"Abby is he armed?" McGee asked.

"Yea, Timmy help he's walking towards me." Abby was scared she tried to talk to him. "Hi I am um Abigail Sciuto can I help you with something?" One shot was fired and Abby dodged it she ran into her office closed the door and locked and hid under her desk.

McGee was already on the phone dialing the director. " Director Vance."

"Director you need to get security down to Abby's lab now there is a suspect in a case down there and he has a gun and is trying to kill Abby you need to get someone down there NOW!" McGee said quickly.

"Alright Agent McGee I am calling now."

"Thank you Director." McGee hung up and looked at the screen he was so helpless. Adam stood behind him and watched all they could do was wait and hope nothing happened to Abby. McGee heard another gun shot ring threw Abby's lab and another he heard screams coming from Abby he just couldn't take he got up and walked out.

"I am going to go call my boss." McGee said. Adam nodded.

ring

ring

ring

"Gibbs"

"Hey boss we got a match to the finger print it was lance corpral Wang Chung. The thing is he broke into Abby's lab he has a gun and is shooting at her I called Vance he sent security down but their taking their presicious time getting down there."

"What no damn'it ok call me with an update." Gibbs said.

"Ok boss I will." McGee hung up and heard Adam from behind him.

"McGee the security got there Abby is safe just in shock and they have Lance Corpral Wang Chung in custody now." Adam said. McGee let out a great sigh or relief. He called Gibbs back, and Gibbs was happy and relieved too Gibbs told Tony and Ziva too because they both called McGee to get updates.

Danny was sitting in his office as Tony walked in before he could say anything Danny began to speak.

"Why had he not called yet he said he would call soon its been 8 hours I cant take it any more he needs to call soon like he said what if he doesn't call? What if he lied? What am I going to do she is pregnant I cant lose Lindsay and my child its not fair why, why?" Danny was going on and on and on. Tony was starting to feel like he was back in Washington listening to Abby ramble about something random like she always does. But back to present time Danny was still rambling off.

"Wow he might be worse then Abby." Tony said with a slight chuckle. He turned towards Danny a grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Danny relax he is going to call I know it any second now that phone is going to-" They were cut off by the sound of the phone ringing Danny looked at Tony then went to pick up the phone.

"Shane Casey?" Danny asked.

"Danny its nice to hear your voice again." Danny nodded to Tony saying it was him. Tony called Gibbs and Mac they were both on there way down to Danny and Lindsay's office. They both walked in seconds from each other. McGee, Ziva, Adam, Don, Stella and Sheldon walked in too.

"Casey where do you want to meet?" Danny asked.

"The peer, tomorrow night at 11:00 come with only one back up and I will too, you must tell me now who you are bringing and I will tell you who. I am bringing Lance Corpral Wang Chung." Casey said.

" I don't think he can come he is in NCIS custody right now for attacking their forensic scientist you might need to pick someone else." Danny said with a slight chuckle he was glad he was finally one step ahead of the bastard.

" What why nevermind I will bring Sean Lovering, who are you bringing Danny boy?"

" I am brining NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with me."

" I have a question isnt his father like filthy rich or something, he was always the poop bucket boy at the civil war reenactments I went to those a lot when I was younger my father was good friends with his ha what a coincidence, ok well I gotta go bye see you soon. Oh Danny wait one more thing hold on." It was silent then Lindsay came on the line.

"Danny, is that you?" Lindsay said she was scared trembling almost.

"Oh my gosh Lindsay are you ok?"

"I am fine he has another person here her name is Laryssa she is 14. He kidnapped her, she was just walking with her friend and he grabbed her. I think she is getting sick."

"Lindsay were going to get you back tomorrow, are you ok do you feel ok?"

"Yea I feel fine I am just worried about the kid." Before she could say anything else Casey came back.

"That's enough say goodbye Lindsay say goodbye to Danny." Casey said.

"No please just let me talk to him longer, please, please." Lindsay begged, Casey grabbed the phone and shut it off.

"Lindsay, Lindsay? He took the phone." Danny said. Danny looked at Tony." So about knowing Shane Casey?"

"What ok I knew the name sounded familiar but I never got to know the kid I didn't want to he was annoying and really creepy, he made fun of me all the time, my dad told me to introduce myself but I didn't want too so I didn't. Is that a crime?" Tony said he was starting to feel like people were blaming him for this but it was not his fault he was like 10 years old.

"Tony I am not saying this is your fault at all." Danny said.

"Ok we should all go home get some sleep. Agent Gibbs does you and your team have somewhere to stay the night?" Mac asked.

" Yes we do thank you we will see you tomorrow." With that everyone left, Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva went to the hotel rooms they had booked for the night. Stella, Mac, Don and Sheldon went to there homes and Danny went to his and Lindsay's apartment he did not want to be there so he went to Don's for the night.

Gibbs still doesn't know about Ziva and Tony's 'thing' but they were planing on keeping things that way. Ziva snuck out of her hotel room and went to Tony's hotel room. They were both sitting on the couch Ziva had her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony why do you feel your so involved in this?" Ziva asked.

"I know what he is going through cause I have gone through it too…. with you." Tony said he gave Ziva a kiss on her forhead. She smiled up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in Somalia I was on a mission to save you cause you were worth it, I am glad I didn't give up cause then I wouldn't have you right now, and I don't want Danny to have to deal with what could of happened if he didn't try like Vance tried to convince me, but I wouldn't listen I never listen to him which is a good thing."

"That's nice Tony I am glad you made another friend, so McGee wont have to suffercate from you, and this Lindsay girl sound nice don't you think."

" I only think of one girl now and its you Ziva David I love you and only you. And what do you mean McGee wont have to suffercate from me anymore?"

" Well McGee is really the only guy friend you have if you don't count Ducky or Gibbs and I know your not friends with Vance. You have changed I am proud that you are mine."

"Ok, lets go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms that night he had a feeling they were going to get caught soon because they were really close and too much in love to hide it well anymore, Gibbs will find out and who knows what he will do but Vance is the bigger problem not Gibbs Vance would most likely separate us again, send Ziva back to Isreal or put me on another damn boat.

Don saw how depressed Danny was, he understood why he didn't want to be in his apartment it reminded him to much of Lindsay. it's a good thing she will be home safe tomorrow, everyone hated seeing Danny so sad. It just was not fair for him he did nothing to end up in this position.

"Danny come on cheer up you will have Lindsay back soon tomorrow. Danny its ok to be sad but remember you, you have to be strong for everyone, mostly for Lindsay Danny and that poor girl stuck there with her. BE A MAN DANNY!" Don hoped that his words would do something.

"Your right Don but I cant hope but feel like something is going to go wrong and she wont be back tomorrow, I just feel that it was too easy, I need her Don ya know, she is like a piece of me I have never felt like this about someone before I met Lindsay. And I know you felt the same way about Angel."

"Your right Danny, except one thing I cant get Angel back but you can get Lindsay back and you will get Lindsay back I know it, just think about it you will be laying in bed with Lindsay tomorrow night remembering how lucky you are if you think of that you will be just fine."

"Thanks Don I am going to go to bed see you in the morning."

"OK, Danny night." Don headed towards his room and Danny went to the guest room to get some sleep Don is right Lindsay will be in his arms once again to comfort her. But what about the girl Lindsay was talking about we need to find her family too Laryssa I think she said I will look up missing persons tomorrow, but for now its time to sleep.

DAY 2

Lindsay got back in the room with Laryssa and she did not look any better, so Lindsay got up and walked to the door.

"Casey, Casey come here now please I need to ask you something." Lindsay yelled Shane Casey came to the door.

"What could you posibly need?" Casey asked Lindsay wanted to be sarastic and say stuff like to go home a nice chicken dinner but she did not want to piss him off.

"Can you please bring a blanket for the girl she is getting sick and you don't want to go down for murder too if she dies too do you? One more thing what time is it?"

"OK I will bring you a blanket and a pillow but that's it don't ask for anything else and it is 10:00 am."

"Thank you." He walked away and five minutes later he came back a blanket a pillow in hand he opened the door and threw them at Lindsay. She walked back over to Laryssa and lifted the head up and put the pillow under neath then she put the blanket over her hopefully it will help her. Only 13 more hours till she was back with Danny and the girl could get medical attention and be back with her parents. Lindsay was starting to get cold she was starting to worry about her babies health but their was nothing she could do for 13 hours.

12:00pm rolled along and Danny was trying to keep as occupied as he can not to think about what is going to go down in 11 hours. He was going though missing persons in the New York area she found 6 with 14 years old, 3 with the name Laryssa and 1 that was reported missing walking home with her friend. Her name was Laryssa Fierle. He dialed the number (716) 555-7565.

"Hello Fierle residents."

" Hi I am looking for the parents of Laryssa Fierle?"

"I am her older sister Katrina my parents are not home have you found her?"

" Well in away one of the CSI's - by the way I am Detective Danny Messer. As I was saying one of our CSI's was kidnapped yesterday we have proof that you sister is with her when we get our CSI back your sister will too, so you need to get to New York city we plan on getting them by 11:00pm."

"OH my god thank you so much I will let my parents know we will be there."

"That's great see you soon, bye."

"Bye." Now that that was done what was he supposed to do for the next 10 and a half hours.

"This is taking to long." Danny yelled. "Why did he have to pick such a late time I just want her back to me, the sooner the better right?"

Back at NCIS Lance Corpral Wang Chung was sitting in the interogation room. Since Gibbs could not be there himself he needed the next best interagator, Vance. Abby begged and begged to be allowed to be in the room with them Gibbs finally agreed its not like she was going to be alone or anything, Vance would be there he is already going to jail for breaking and entering and attempted murder on a government employee. And if that was not going to put him away long enough he would find something he did wrong like helping kidnap a CSI that should put him away nobody messes with Gibbs team and gets away with it especially Abby.

"Corpral Wang Chung, how do you think this was going to end you broke into a secure building and tried to kill Miss. Sciuto ?" Vance said pointing behind him to Abby which didn't look to happy he shot one of her babies and put a hole threw Bert the hippo that made her mad. He said nothing Abby was fuming he knew she was going to snap he just hoped it was after he got what he needed. "You need to explain your self we don't have time for your stupid games you attacked a goverment employee and helped kidnap a CSI in New York so talk."

"Fine I didn't want anyone to find out it was me I wasn't going to kill her just try to delete the fingerprint match. I am not the killing type, I would never want to kill such a beautiful women." He said looking at Abby." She just started freaking out and I panicked so I just fired off a couple rounds I made sure not to hit her just scare her a little, then I noticed the computer and that's when your agents came in and arrested me honestly I meant no harm." The corpral stated Vance did not know to believe him or not so he just left it at that.

"Ok we will give a good word to the judge, if you tell us where the missing CSI is."

"Umm I cant."

"And why not?" Vance asks.

"He will kill me if he finds out I told you."

"He wont be able to because he would be arrested." Wang Chung was silent he said no more about it, Vance just walked out of the room and left Abby to maybe get something out of him. He has never known Abby to be good at interegating but then again she has most likely seen Gibbs do it so I am sure she will do fine.

8 hours left until Lindsay would be home safe and Laryssa would too, 8 hours was all that was too long why did he have to choose such a late time, Laryssa was getting sicker and sicker every hour they waited she needed medical attention soon. She would ask Shane Casey if he would let them go sooner but she highly doubt he would he was nice enough to get blankets and pillows but that is about all he will probably do. Lindsay started to see Laryssa move and wake up she has no idea that she was going to be going home in 8 hours,

"Laryssa I have some good news." Lindsay said since she was awake now.

"What is that?" She asked.

"NCIS and CSI detectives are going to get us back in 8 hours, and we can find your family and you can come home but you are going to have to go to a hospital so you cant go home right away but it wont be long."

"EWWWWWW I hate hospitals, do I have to go?" Laryssa asked disgusted, hospitals were not her favorite place acturally between 1 and 10 it was 0.

"Yes I am sorry safety pracaussions I have to go too and I don't like them anymore then you probably."

"OK" Laryssa said as she yawned again.

"Go back to sleep I will wake you up when its time to go home." Laryssa nodded and put her head down to fall back asleep, Lindsay just sat behind her stroking her hair till she herself fell asleep too.

Abby sat across from the man who just tried to kill her it was silent till she burst more pissed then she could get. "YOU SHOT ONE OF MY BABIES AND MY BERT MY FARTING HIPPO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT IS GOING TO COST TO FIX MY BABY MY POOR MASPECT HE WAS MY FAVORITE AND YOU SHOT HIM!" Abby yelled Vance was watching from the other side of the glass trying to hold back his laughter he had to show Gibbs this one this was hillariouse. Lets just hope Abby doesn't take after Agent David and try to kill him with the paperclip in front of her. Vance let Abby yell for about 5 minutes more and then he went and took her out he saw how the corpral slid down in his chair as Abby yelled afraid obviously a marine afraid of a Goth Forensic scientist that's good.

6 hours to go, 6 long dredful hours till Lindsay was home safe. He couldn't take the suspense any longer, but he had too, so he walked up to Macs lab and told him he needed some fresh air, and he left. Outside Danny was walking back and forth back and forth. Thinking about what is going to happen at the meet, he wants all the evidence, how are they going to do this.

"Danny get in here we need to go over the plan." Tony yelled to Danny. He turned around and saw Tony and nodded and walked past him to the building giving him a slight smile as he walked in Tony on his heels. When they got in Abby was on the computer and was about to explain to everyone what they were going to do about the evidence Casey wants.

"OK so when Ari Haswari broke into NCIS he wanted evidence-"Abby was cut off by Sheldon.

"Who is Ari Haswari?" Before Abby could answer Ziva did for him.

"He is my half brother he worked for Massod before he was killed."

"Who killed him?" Mac asked. Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other only they knew the truth that Ziva killed Ari not Gibbs. She has not even told Tony.

"I did." Gibbs said." But that is not important getting Lindsay and that young girl back is, Abby continue."

"OK as I was saying we just bought copies of everything and gave that to him and we can do that in this situation too." McGee picked up when Abby stopped." We need to get a army swiss knife we can get that at a regular store like a hunting store. We also need the piece of male brown hair you find, we can get that from….." McGee looks around and sees Tony and plucks out a piece of his hair." OWWWWW" Tony yells "That hurt."

"Sorry you had the same color hair." McGee says.

"We have the same color hair Elf lord."

"Yea I know but I didn't want to pull my own hair out it hurts." McGee says everyone is laughing while Tony is pouting. "OK we also need the picture with blood on it of Casey and his brother. We can copy the picture but I don't know about the blood, we can use anyonee blood if your wiling to cut yourself and smear it on the photo."

"I will." Ziva says. Everyone looks at her. "What?" She yells. Everyone looks away.

"And that's all there is that's easy enough." McGee says.

"OK Tony I want you and Danny to go get the swiss knife." Gibbs says. They nod and walk towards the parking garage. " And Ziva I want you and Stella to go copy the pictures, and McGee go with Sheldon and put Tony's hair in a evidence bag." What are you waiting for GO!."

"On it boss." They all yelled together.

Danny and Tony pulled up to the pawn shop where they were going to buy a army knife, but when they got there neither of the two got out just sat there.

"Danny we need to go in to the shop we need to get this for Lindsay."

"How do you know he will even let them go if we give him what he wants?"

"Because Danny if he wants what we have the only way he will get it is to give her us. She will be fine Danny I promise."

"Tony do you even know what it feels like to lose someone you love?"

"Yea Danny I do my old partner Kate she was before Ziva was killed right in front of me her blood was on my face shot right between the eyes. And my mother was killed too I was 8 my father blamed me he said I should have saved her. So trust me Danny I know and remember my story with Ziva."

"Tony I am sorry about your mother and friend, lets go in and get that knife." Tony nodded and they got out and went in.

Stella and Ziva went to copy the picture, there wasn't much for them to talk about they had nothing in common Ziva is from Isreal and Stella is from Greece and they had just met so they just stayed silent. Stella put the picture in the copier and Ziva just watched her. She didn't get why she had to come with her I don't think you need 2 people to copy a picture or 2.

"Ziva what is it like to have worked for Massod?" Stella asks.

"Umm it was interesting."

"I don't want to sound mean but how could you kill all those people?"

"It was how I was taught I was grown up that way I didn't know any better saw to much death and according to my father emotion is a weakness." Ziva snapped

" Im sorry if I got to personal, Who is your father he sounds high in Massod?"

"Yes he is the director."

"Wow." Stella said amazed.

"We better get back they are probably waiting for us."

"OK." Stella said.

McGee and Sheldon were in the lab putting the hair in an evidence tube McGee was laughing to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Sheldon asks.

"Only the fact that I got to hurt Dinozzo without getting payback from him." McGee said.

"You two get along well?"

"Yea sometimes were like brothers sometimes we like each other then other times we drive each other crazy."

"That's nice that you can get along with Co-workers like that. Here were close too but we never could consider each other family like you guys do, but Danny and Lindsay they are family there married."

"Married?" McGee asks.

"Yea its been a year and a half now they are happy and were happy at them. I can tell you like someone on your team."

"Why do you say that?" McGee asks curious of where he is going with this.

"Your happier when you are around your team, who is it Agent David?" Sheldon asks.

"Ohhhh no she is all Tony's" McGee says laughing.

"Abby Sciuto then?" Sheldon says knowing he is right.

"Ummm yea we were dating for a little bit a couple years ago, no one knew but us cause our boss has a rule, rule 12 never date a co-worker."

"You said "Were" what happened?"

"We broke it off at the same time we were just to different." McGee said a little sad.

"But now you feel things have changed and you have more in common then you thought?" Sheldon said he knew he got it right on the nose.

"Yea that is pretty much it, she feels that way too, but our boss just wouldn't approve and he would send one of us to a different team and considering Abby is his favorite it would be me."

"Then keep it a secret?"

"I cant do that and neither could she, we see each other everyday. That's why we broke up in the first place."

"Oh."

"We should get back." McGee said.

"Ok."

Both of the two teams joined back up at the lab to see what they had Tony and Danny had an exact replica of the Army Swiss Knife, Ziva and Stella had the two photos with blood on it and McGee and Sheldon had the hair. All they could do was wait 3 hours till they could hand them over to Casey and get Lindsay and

Laryssa.

Lindsay was just waking up from her sleep she had no idea how long she was sleeping for, there was no light in the room anytime the day and no clocks. So she went to the door to look for Casey.

"Casey, Casey." She yelled. Shane Casey came to the door.

"What do you want?" He asked angry.

"How long till the trade?"

"Two hours now shut up and leave me alone." He walked away leaving Lindsay alone once again with Laryssa, She didn't know what to do so she walked back over to Laryssa and sat time needed to go by faster. She needed to get home, they needed to get home. Lindsay noticed Laryssa woke up. She was so close to going home but to far away its been like 3 days I think I don't even know. Maybe only 2.

"Lindsay?"

"Yes Laryssa?"

"How much longer?"

"Not long sweety about 2 hours"

"Yes. I miss my family and friends"

"Yeah I do too." Lindsay says trying to stay as happy as you can be when you are kidnapped. "Who are some of your best friends Laryssa?"

"Well the one I was walking with when I got kidnapped was Brandi Pembleton and she has a sister Amanda, and my friend Becky Fetes, Emma Meyers and Lindsay Faulks. What about you who are some of your friends?"

"Hmm my co-workers Stella. Mac, Adam, Don, Sid, Sheldon and Danny. How about family have any siblings or pets?"

"YEAH I have Katrina, Aleah and Zacariah, and I have a kitten What about you?"

"Yeah Danny is my husband we have no pets but we are expecting a child soon." Lindsay said with a smile thinking about Danny made her happy.

"Ohh I noticed that earlier I didn't want to say anything though. Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Aww what are you going to name her?"

"Lucy."

"That name is so cute I always loved that name."

"Yeah me too." They sat in silence for a little bit when the door to there cell like room flew open with Shane Casey standing there.

"Its time."

It was time, time for Danny to get Lindsay back time for everything to be back to how they were before Shane Casey took Lindsay away from him and take that poor girl from her family.

"Danny come on the family of Laryssa is here we have to go talk to them bring them up to whats going on."

Flack yells to Danny from the elevator.

"Comin." Danny yells.

When Danny and Don arrive in the main lobby Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva are already there along with

the Fierle family. They looked so relieved it was almost… happy looking they would be getting there daughter back after so long.

"Hi I am Detective Danny Messer this is detective Don Flack and agents Dinozzo, David, McGee and Gibbs. Were here to help you get threw the trade for your daughter and our detective."

"My daughter is not just a trade I don't know how important your little detective is but Laryssa is not like a little piece of candy you just trade!" Laryssa's mother yelled as she stormed out of the room they were all in.

"Please excuse my wife behavior its been hard Laryssa is just so young we thought she was, was um dead. But please she is not mad at you shes mad at me mostly I was supposed to pick her up from school that day but I couldn't get her so she had to walk home with her friend Brandi".

"Sir its alright we understand completely about what its like to lose a child just remember your one of the lucky ones you will get your daughter back some, some people cant." Gibbs says thinking about Kelly and Shannon. "Why don't you go find your wife we need to get going in about an hour.

The NCIS team walked all out in to the parking lot to get some fresh air before they go to the trade. They all had a little worry in them but they couldn't understand why they have less then an hour left they were both alive, mostly healthy from what they know so far. But still something was bugging them and they didn't know what?

"Gibbs how do we know he is going to give them back what if the second Danny and Tony get there they get ambushed these seems way to easy?" McGee asks.

"McGee your right we don't know but it seems that they have dealed with Casey once of twice before. We just have to trust they know what there doing."

"Gibbs Lindsay Monroe is pregnant who knows how healthy that baby is we don't know what he is feeding them and what they have for them to drink. That baby could be very sick." Ziva says.

"I don't know Ziver were just gonna have to hope for the best."

Lindsay and Laryssa were in the back of a truck once again heading to the trade Laryssa was so happy she was going home and so was Lindsay its been so long since they have seen there families. It was so exciting they were going home. Home, it sounded so unreal but it was real. As real as it could get.

As Danny and Tony pulled out of the parking garage they were both still putting their ear pieces in so they could here the others back at the lab. Danny had a determined look on his face and so did Tony. They were speeding down to the peer its about 10:00 about an hour to go till she was safe in his arms. They sped around corners Tony was holding on for dear life he felt like if his belt was unbuckled when they went around a corner he would fall out. After about 15 minutes of worse driving then Ziva they pulled up to the peer. It was dark quiet and no one in sight but they still had about a half hour till 11:00, why did he have to pick such a late time.

The rest of the team were just as anxious for this to end so they can just get on with there lives and move on. But they all know no none of them are going to be the same, especially Danny and Lindsay. They were all sitting in silence, until they heard another car pull up they looked back at the screen and saw a black van pull up it had windows tinted so dark that they almost blended into the van. It almost looked familiar like they have seen it before. The van turned and they saw the side of the van and that's when Mac knew it was Shane Casey. Mac saw the bullet hole he put in the van the first time they confronted Casey and he ran.

"Danny, Tony that's him that's Shane Casey." Mac says.

"Got it Mac." Danny says back quietly so Casey didn't know he had an ear piece.

"Alright Danny you have to stay calm don't rush him I know you want Lindsay back but you want her back safe its better to take longer to get her back or get her back quick and hurt or worse and don't forget there is a teenager there too and we cant forget about her." Tony says to Danny.

They saw the drivers door start to open up they saw the first foot step out of the drivers side and then the second. Danny's heart was beating as fast as it could without him having a heart attack. Casey stepped out and he could see Casey stop for a second and give Danny that smug smile on his face, Danny just wanted to pull out his gun and shoot him, but why didn't he?, oh yeah he doesn't have it cause of Shane Casey Mac wouldn't let either of them have one so Casey didn't feel threatened. Casey walked to the back of the van and opened the door the first one to step out looked like the child and the second one was Lindsay. Danny's heart skipped a beat when he saw Lindsay walk in front of the van with Casey behind her and Laryssa next to her. He was happy to see her but he was angry, she was a mess she had dirt all over her scratches on her face her clothes were ripped and she was shaking. Laryssa did not look any better she was a mess too she looked like she was in pain. She was hunched over holding her stomach. Lindsay said she wasn't feeling well. Shane Casey walked up in front of them now.

"Danny you made it, Tony its nice to see you again wow have you changed an NCIS agent now."

"Yeah Casey, I made something of my life unlike you." Tony yells. Casey looked at him with a look of pure anger. Why did he have Danny bring Tony he always pissed him off big time.

"Casey here we have your evidence now let them let a fair trade just like you said, we followed all of your rules, and broke some of ours." Danny yelled across the parking lot to Shane.

"Your right Danny you did but were still gonna do this my way I will give you the child for the evidence."

"That wasn't the deal Casey it was evidence for both of them not just Laryssa." Tony yelled. Before Casey could respond Lindsay spoke out.

"Danny give him the evidence Laryssa needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible." Danny looked at her trying not to cry he couldn't do that to her it wasn't fair but if they both died he would never hear the end of it. Danny nodded in agreement, with tears coming down his eyes. Casey let go of Layssa and she ran to Tony, he picked her up and took her to his car and called 911.

Everyone just watched what just went down, Casey was never planning on giving Lindsay back just the child. Why was he doing this, cause of his brother they were doing their jobs and nothing more that's all and this is what happens.

That is then when Danny started to beg he needed her back she was pregnant this cant happen not to their child and not to Lindsay.

"Casey please let her go she is pregnant, the baby is going to die if she doesn't get to a hospital, PLEASE!" Danny yelled hoping that Casey had at least a mall heart.

Casey looked at Lindsay he turned her around by pulling her hair, Danny heard a small wimper come out of her lips, just that sound killed Danny. Shane Casey was looking directly into Lindsay's eyes then down at her stomach. "Your pregnant Lindsay how cute. A little Messer is in side you." Casey said. He put his hand on Lindsay's stomach and that right there was the last straw he was touching his wife his on born child.

"Casey take your hand off of her, and give her back now!" Danny yelled he needed her back.

"You know what Danny, come get her walk over to me and take her." Casey said calmly. Danny started to walk slowly and cautiously over to Lindsay his eyes never leaving hers he was a few feet away when Casey put his hand up to stop him. Then he shoved Lindsay on to the ground Danny ran up to Lindsay and picked her up, Casey just turned and walked away he did nothing more just walked away. Danny got far enough away and then yelled.

"NOW MAC!" Casey turned quickly and before he knew it he was surrounded cops all around their was no way out of it, Mac, Stella, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and McGee stood directly in front of him guns pointed just incase he tried anything and he did he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lindsay he pulled the triger but the second he did everyone pulled theres and Casey died right on the spot everyone looked to see if Lindsay and Danny were alright, then they saw Casey missed by less then an inch from Lindsay's head. She was curled up next to Danny shaking and crying, Danny was holding her tight afraid that if he let go she would disapear again. The paramedics ran up to Lindsay and pulled her away from Danny, she didn't want to let go she was so afraid to let go. So Danny went with Lindsay in the ambulance. They got to the hospital and Lindsay was checked in quickly and checked over, she had cuts on her rist and were bandaged up she was cheaked over and was only minor but not life threatning. But mostly the baby was safe and healthy no damage done.


End file.
